


nobody's mentioned how this will end

by weasleytook



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/pseuds/weasleytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an AU fic meme on Tumblr, prompt was "going away to war AU".</p><p>Cassie has her orders and it's time to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody's mentioned how this will end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



> Un-beta'ed because Tumblr meme. Apologies for any errors!

Nick is silent as he reads the paper that Cassie just handed him. She twists a piece of her hair around her finger, then bites her lip, then taps her foot impatiently waiting for a reaction - any kind of reaction.

“You’re leaving? Tomorrow? For Russia?”

“Yes.”

“And you asked for this assignment?”

“Well, sort of.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“Yes.”

He sits on the edge of the bed in her quarters with a sigh. When he finally looks up from the paper and at her, she instantly regrets all of these decisions. Or at least the one where she didn’t tell him. Cassie sits next to him and puts her hand over his and her heart starts pounding. She knew she would miss him when she left, they haven’t been apart a single day in six years, but she’s just realizing how much.

Nearly six years, on the run, together. Kira turned back to Division’s side. Cassie’s mother was lost. It was just them. Always them. And then the war happened, those who were behind Division against the governments who wanted to stop them. There were so few people like Nick and Cassie left in this world and those that were still alive were either being held by Division or had signed up to fight against them.

“So what’s in Russia? I mean, can’t you do your psychic thing anywhere?”

“You know that it works better when I’m near the people or places that I need to have visions about. They found a Division cell - the Division cell, they think – in central Russia, and I need to be there. I could help end it all.”

He turns slightly so that he’s facing her directly. “Then I want to go with you.”

She wants that too, more than she can say, but she already asked her superiors and was turned down flat. “I wish you could, but you have to stay here, protect the few of us that are left. And what I’m doing isn’t something we can do together. Just trust me on that.”

Cassie doesn’t tell him that she’s essentially turning herself in to Division to get inside. She knows they won’t kill her, she’s the closest thing they have to a Watcher as powerful as her mother was and they need her. But if she shows up with Nick beside her, she can’t guarantee they’ll be as kind to him.

Nick doesn’t respond but she knows he worries, he always worries about her. She squeezes his hand a little tighter and smiles. “You know I’m not that little girl you met in Hong Kong anymore, right? I do okay taking care of myself.”

He finally makes a face other than ‘worried’ and smiles at her. “Cassie, you were never a little girl, not even when you were little. You’ve always taken better care of yourself than anyone I’ve ever known. I’m not worried about that, I just –“

Cassie doesn’t plan it, it just happens that she leans in and plants a kiss right on that spot on his jaw that always gets so tense when he’s worried or nervous, that same stupid spot she’s stared at for years. She doesn’t give him a chance to say anything, “I’ll miss you too. But it will only be a year. And maybe when I’m done, we can finally be free and be at least halfway normal. We’ll never be completely normal but –“

It’s Nick’s turn to take her by surprise as he interrupts her sentence with a kiss on the lips. She’s thought about this for way too long, and she tries not to break it off just to exclaim that it’s even better than she imagined. Instead, she pulls him closer and when her hand slides under his t-shirt, he stops and says her name.

“Don’t get weird about this, Nick. Please don’t get weird about this.”

“I’m not, I’m not…”

“Good, because this is the one thing I wanted to do before I left.”

She helps him out of his shirt and he looks a little confused as he says, “Wait, but you’ve been with other –“

Cassie laughs and gives him a playful pinch on the shoulder and then directs him to start unbuttoning her own shirt as she answers, “Yes, of course. There was that guy in Baton Rouge, and then our neighbor in Prague. I just meant I wanted to do this with someone I really love.”

He kisses her neck and she can feel him smiling against her skin as he pushes her shirt to the floor. “You know I love you too, right?”

“Well, yeah, psychic, remember?”

They both know she’s not that kind of psychic, but it makes him laugh anyway as they tumble to the bed together. Cassie feels confident that she’ll come back, but she knows even if she doesn’t at least she’ll die happy.

*

Twenty-four hours later and she’s in a car on her way to catch her flight. Part of her wishes she had told him sooner, even a week sooner than she had, but at least he knows now and she can’t regret that.

She gets a text from him thirty minutes after they say goodbye telling her that he forgot to show her something before she left. When he texts back it’s a picture of a drawing, two shaky looking stick figures, one labeled Cassie and the other labeled Nick, and he’s captioned it, “I had a vision. See you in a year.”

Cassie smiles and texts back, “Finally, I’ve found the one person who is a worse artist than me.”

Nick is no psychic, but she has a good feeling he’s right.


End file.
